Fullgay Alchemist
by Stigmeister
Summary: Edward struggles with Envy's advances. But in a cruel twist of fate, how will Ed cope with falling for someone who can never fall in love? Warning: EdEnvy slash! Maybe lemon. Discontinued due to lack of appriciation.
1. The World's Getting Ugly

-1**FULLGAY ALCHEMIST**

2nd June 2006 (I fucked a guy and all I got was this stupid fanfic wrote about me)

Stigmeister's note (I am a girl): if it starts off boring, bear with me because writing beginnings is not my fortè. I can't take all of the credit for this fanfic, thank you to Manicbash (my loyal attorney) my sister. Like an apple, she doesn't fall far from my tree. Warning: contains strong language from the start! ... and on that bombshell …

**Chapter One: The world is getting ugly**

_And we did it again …_

Edward Elric paced the streets alone, a slip of paper gripped tightly in his hand. He smiled contently to himself, keeping his eyes fixed to the pavement never leaving. His footsteps were light although echoes followed like a second pair of feet. He glanced back as if he expected something there. The darkness swept up and down the streets, tiny droplets of water followed, spattering the pavements. Ed looked upwards, cursing under his breath he quickened his pace. "Shit." He glanced at the paper again, checking the location; he was almost there. He could barely contain his excitement. Would he be free? He grinned widely allowing a spring in his step. No amount of rain in the world could ruin a day like this. His mind wandered back to his younger brother back at the hotel waiting.

Lanterns loomed in the poor light, spilling out pools of gold. The pavement glittered suddenly. A figure stood, back slumped to a lamp post. The iron lantern swung above their head casting grotesque shadows across the cobbles. Edward advanced steadily, heart beating in his chest. Something seemed slightly amiss, and he couldn't deny his nerves were getting the better of him. He swallowed loudly, as slight unease set in stopping time. The figure wore a dark coat, the high collar concealed the greater part of their face. He could just about make out a rough shock of dark hair. Ed had slowed considerably by this point.

The figure looked his way briefly. The patter of rain and resonating footsteps were all that could be heard as Edward approached, head held confidently, he forced down the feeling of apprehension. The figure nodded in greeting, turning towards the light. Edward caught his breath. He was steadily illuminated, light falling on the face of a kindly man in his late thirties with fairly broad facial features. His eyes were pale and seemingly those of a good man. Ed almost sighed in relief. He shook the strangers hand firmly and grinned.

"So you must be the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." He stated, smiling himself. "I have heard so much of you and your quest."

"Whatever information you have for us will be great. So far we haven't been having such luck, this is a real bonus." He scratched the back of his head, pulling a puzzled expression.

The man had an urgent look about him. He seemed to stand on the balls of his feet, knees slightly bent as if he was ready to sprint. Edward couldn't help but wonder about this man. What was he running from? The mans eyes were darting about peering over Ed's shoulder. Every nerve in his body wanted him to look round, but that wasn't polite. He began to consider why he cared about his manners but was cut short as the man began to talk.

"It's important I tell you now. I can't be caught passing on this information after all." Edward nodded solemnly. "News has quickly spread of your quest. How you long to know of the cursed human transmutation." Edward nodded again hesitantly, had word really spread that fast? He was eager for them to continue, urging them with his own silence. They grinned. "You are the one who transmuted a human soul. Pretty impressive for a runt your age. So tell me. If you're really as clever as you seem, how come you weren't ever taught not to talk to strangers?"

A puzzled expression crossed Edward's face before his eyes widened, pupils nothing more than a pin prick. "Who are you?" He could feel his veins pulse in his temple, "And I'm not short!" He retaliated.

He felt a chill creep up and down his spine. He regarded the figure again, their features were a lot colder now. Once again he felt the sickening dread over came him. They laughed hollowly, shoulders heaving up and down. Edward automatically put his guard up, holding both fists in front of him throwing a punch at the distort being.

"It's all over Edward Elric!"

He heard a rush behind him, turning on his heel to face it. A fist collided with his skull in a sickening crack knocking him too the ground. He lay sprawled across the cobbled pavement blood pouring from a swollen gash across his forehead clotting. His fingers twitched slightly as his vision faded to black.

Large orbs of rain hammered the streets and against the window of the small hotel room, shaking the glass in it's frame. The sonorous sound filled the room driving one almost completely mad. Al sat in the corner on a small wooden chair. Hours had past since his older brother had left the room in search of the location described in that damned letter. Al could kick himself for letting him go. The clock clunked away the minutes in the corner of the room. He shot a glance of annoyance at the irritating object preventing his train of thought to continue any further. He couldn't stand the sound. The sound of time running out.

He strolled across the room, clumsy armour clanking as he went. He lifted the clock from the mantle checking the time. '2:44 am' It had been three hours since Edward had left. He encased the small object in his fist, feeling it buckle slightly from the pressure. He loosened his grip.

"There will be a lot to talk about." He assured himself. Realising it made him feel better he continued. "There is so much we don't yet know. This could turn out to be the best move we've made so far. If all goes to plan and I know my big brother knows what he's doing."

He paced towards the window, scanning out over the dark alley passages. The weather became increasingly violent, raindrops ricocheting off the thin pane of glass introducing a low grumble in the clouds. Al listened to the low moan of the sky, stunned by the sudden flash exposing the entire town from it's blanket of darkness. The clock proceeded to thunk in his hand, it was beginning to get to him again. He slid the window open with a squeal of rusting metal. The streets were lonely. No one would be out in that weather.

"Fuck!" He howled, throwing the tiny clock out of the open window into the street. It smashed into the cobbles, splitting into hundreds of tiny shards. Each piece clicked against the pavement, sliding across the damp surface. The whole thing was steadily swallowed by the darkness. Water screeched in torrents, cascading from guttering proceeding to crash through verges winding it's way like a serpent towards the sewers. It washed away the grime leaving stone pristine. As it passed it formed deep grey puddles depositing some of the waste. It lapped at the blood on the pavement.

A young boy in his late teens lay sprawled on the stone. His eyes swept shut, his long blonde hair tangled in knots behind him. The gaping cut on his forehead had begun to knit its self together to form an intricate scar. He did not move save the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Two figures stood over him with their heads bowed, examining him in wonder. The one was a middle aged man in a long trench coat, the other a young boy also in his late teens. His raven hair jagged out roughly behind him in an almost impossible manner. He wore extremely scanty tight fitting dark clothes despite the weather; the damp caused them to cling further to his lean body. He smirked broadly in achievement, poking the fallen boy with his toe.

The older man turned to him, "Envy, you idiot!" The man stated, "You could have killed him! That wasn't part of the plan!"

Envy placed his hands on his hips scrunching his face up in distaste, "Got a bit carried away I suppose." He glanced down at the boy again, his hand twitched in agitation. "Who cares?"

"I care you idiot!" The man roared. "You should too! There are going to be a lot of people looking for him, he is our hostage!"

Envy giggled in amusement.

"What's so funny?!"

"Lust. How am I supposed to take you seriously when you look like that?" He grinned playfully, stooping down to hoist the unconscious boy over his shoulder.

The older man grimaced, checking himself over in minor disgust. "Fine then." His skin began too peel away, fragmenting to nothing. The figure beneath the convincing costume was a lot thinner and female. Her skin was very pale, almost deathly white. Her eyes were dark in her skull framed by thick eyelashes. Her dark hair fell behind her in thick curly locks, pouring down to her waist. Her outfit was tight fitting much like the other boys, although some what less revealing. Her black dress hugged her chest and waist cascading down to her ankles. "That's better." Lust muttered flexing her shoulders, easing herself back into her usual body.

Envy relieved himself to his feet, taking the heavy teen with him. He panted slightly, "Jesus, this guy weighs a ton." He bent his knees slightly under the weight. "Quick, we can't hang around here for ever. It's cold and wet. Besides, if anyone see's us were totally busted."

"I agree. This is taking way to long. We should be long gone by now, lets go." She set off at a hurried pace, her heels clicking against the pavement. She paused. "What about the blood?"

"Who cares?" Envy followed her with Edward slung over his shoulder limply. He cussed under his breath at the weight of the smaller boy as he went. "Fucking auto-mail prosthetics! Is this runt really worth our time?" He whinged.

Their footsteps diminished, dispersing in the air carrying through the tight alleyways. Buildings gazed over as silent witnesses, eyes wide emitting citrine light. The wide corridors resounded heavy footsteps as he ran past door after door counting down the numbers. There had been a power cut in the hotel. Candles littered every available surface, their attempts to light the way futile. Their tiny glimmers amongst the over powering dark was almost ghostly. As he ran his slipstream put the odd one out smoke curling and dissipating. The corridors once bustling with people were hollow.

A maid progressed her way down the hallways. She held a couple of paraffin lanterns tightly. The small box of matches bulged out of the pocket in her apron. She scanned the walls lightly with her finger tips searching for a hook setting the lanterns down clumsily causing one to topple. Grabbing a candle from a nearby ledge she illuminated the wall. The hook cast gnarled quivering shadows across the length of it as she examined it briefly.

"There you are." She whispered to herself, easing the tension in the atmosphere with the sound of her voice. She bent over the lantern removing the glass casing from the top. Fumbling in her pockets she produced the matches.

A low rumble emitted from the stairwell as if something heavy had fallen down. She paused to listen to the odd clanging for a second, it was approaching at an alarming rate. She turned up the gas in the lantern striking the match allowing it to ignite. She held it up to the stairwell entrance, her arm quivering violently. The clanging filled the entire corridor as the door flung open followed by a giant suit of armour. The maid squealed in terror, cowering against the wall as it clattered down the corridor like a liberated banshee.

"My apologies ma'am." It muttered to the frightened girl as it carried on past.

The girl squatted on her hams for a while, regaining composure. The lantern had been blown over in the process putting out the diminutive flame. Her thoughts wondered to the suit of armour. Their had been a bit of a calamity over the latest guests, Edward and Alphonse Elric whom had checked in not to long ago. The Fullmetal Alchemist. She leapt to her feet in pursuit.

"Excuse me Sir?" She called after the animate armour. "Mr Fullmetal Alchemist! It's not safe Sir!"

Oblivious to her calls of misjudgement he fled out into the blustery weather. She stood helplessly calling out from the arched doorway. The sign directly above her head swung violently in the gusts of strong wind. She ducked back inside anxiously watching the diminishing backend of the 'boy' they were meant to be protecting. She felt like cursing but restrained by her strict upbringing, she went on to sigh her annoyance. Should she go after him? What could she do about it in her feeble state? Instead she turned on her heel for backup.

dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

Sun glared through the windows of the small hotel room in central. Ed and Al sat opposite each other in silence, seemingly content with each others company and the serenity of the sunrise. Edward turned the pages of a dusty leather bound book. Alphonse felt as though he should sneeze, he would have done. Ed bared his teeth in frustration, slamming the book shut sending plumes of grey ascending to the ceiling.

"We are this close! This close!" He bellowed measuring the tiny amount with his thumb and index finger before tossing the book across the room and folding his arms tightly. "I just know it! It's only just out of our reach, no matter how hard we try!"

Al nodded in silence. Ed continued to moan to himself, "I'm going to get a drink." He stated storming into the bathroom, tumbler in hand. Al remained seated shaking his hollow head steadily. His brother always made things more difficult than they really were and it frustrated him at times though he knew that if he showed it his brothers mood would become much harder to bear. His senses became alerted to a rustle at the door, he lifted him self watching the door intently. A small piece of paper slid from beneath and slipping across the carpet. Al picked it up, pulling the door open half expecting room service. Faced by an empty hallway he swung the door shut, scanning the slip in his hand.

"Big Brother?" His voice wavered.

Edwards eyes snapped open. He was crumpled on the floor; stretches of naked skin in contact with the icy stone. He shivered violently trying to lift himself; his body failed him. His mind finally focussed, the pressure in his head was intense. He cried out in agony touching his forehead. He stroked the wound tenderly. It felt quite deep and was still bleeding. "Fuck …" He moaned, pushing himself upright. His vision became crisp. Like a caged animal he was surrounded by bars. He considered his surroundings, touching his finger tips lightly on the white wash walls. The paint was like powder. Grimacing, he wiped the white residue onto his trousers.

"Wake up sleepy head." He heard a high toned voice jeer directly behind him. He spun round in an instant. He could just about make out a figure in the gloom on the other side of the bars. His head ached.

"Where the hell am I?" He managed to stammer, he crawled closer to his captor although it didn't make too much of a difference to his sight.

The other emitted a sudden high pitched cackle which may have been amusing in a differing scenario. Edward did not feel obliged to share his humour and waited patiently, scrunching his nose up at the damp musty smell of infected water. The laughed halted as suddenly as it came leaving the prison deathly quiet.

"Oh Edo, you don't half make me laugh." The other waited in silence. He could hear dripping resounding nearby. It was driving him crazy. Wherever he was he was obviously near a large body of water, he calculated. Fair enough that he knew that, but how was anyone going to find him? "And don't even think about escaping. I can promise you, it won't work." Edward snapped a challenging look, he **would **escape. He could feel more hot liquid pour from the wound in his forehead, he brought his hand too it again hissing in discomfort. He perished at the thought it might become infected.

"Sorry 'bout that. Got a little carried away I guess." The other giggled to himself. Edward glared at the abstract silhouette. He could just make out the approaching figure whom made no sound as they stepped. Edward recoiled, pushing his back up against the wall holding up his fists. In the dim light he could make out the sharp features on the others face. His eyes were quite large and slanted inwards slightly, eyebrows arching and thin. He had very obvious cheek bones casting shadows in the hollows of his face. His hair was an object of fascination seeming to defy the laws of gravity. The teen smirked.

"Why?" Edward asked pathetically, eyes streaming in frustration.

"It's been a long time coming boy. You won't even begin to grasp how lucky we are to have you here." He stood tall looking down on the other playfully. The boy whipped a key from his belt, turning it in the lock. He yanked the heavy bars across. Edward tensed his muscles sliding to his feet, positioning himself in fighting stance. He ignored the mocking laughter, "You can't seriously expect to fight me in that state?"

Edward bared his teeth daring the older teen to approach. He did so, taking a confident step forward. Ed twitched lunging at the prepared teen. He ducked back kicking low catching the alchemist's shin and knocking him to the floor. The darker boy rolled his eyes as the blonde struggled on the floor. "Fucking bastard." Edward hissed glaring upwards.

"Ooh big words for such a tiny little guy." The boy jeered. "Look at the state of you." He grimaced at the sorry sight before him. "You aren't much use to us like that." He yanked the boy up by his arm feeling the bones shift uncomfortably. Edward winced, refusing to speak although the insult made him flare. A stray piece of hair fell into his eye. The darker boy grinned amusedly, swiping it out of his face for him, various expressions playing across his features. Edwards eyes narrowed slightly. _'What the fuck?!'_

"This way." His captor smirked as the alchemist staggered behind him into the corridor. The passage seemed to go on forever, cage after cage after cage. He realised he had been graced with the largest cell. The other boy led him further down the stinking passage, steadily the windows lessened allowing little light to penetrate. A large arched oak door loomed ahead; judging by the amount of light in the passage it probably led further underground. Edward felt his heart sink. The taller boy struck a match, lighting a nearby torch in it's sconce. "Wait here." He ordered, turning to enter an inferior room to the left of them. Edward considered the situation but had more sense than to run for it, he was in no condition for running with the state his leg was now in. He was barely alone before the teen emerged, cuffing his hands behind his back.

He heaved the heavy door open. Bright light streamed into the passage almost blinding the captive. He squeezed his eyes shut dipping his head, allowing his hair too act as a visor. The boy giggled tugging his metal arm in a silent command to 'follow'.

He was lead out into a huge courtyard enclosed by vast stone walls. It was quite unkempt. The grass grew wild, choked with weeds. Ivy spanned the majority of the huge weathered bricks concealing them considerably. He could roughly make out the path on which he trod; now and then brick peeped out from the undergrowth. He had never known of a place like this to exist. How was anyone else going to find him? Now his eyes were adjusted it didn't seem so bright outside as he had first imagined.

He watched the back of the slimmer boy. He walked in silence, differing to his talkative nature within the prison. He wore ridiculously tight clothes consisting of just a black high necked sleeveless tank top. It ended half way down his back leaving huge expanses of pale flesh exposed to the bitter weather. Ed raised an eyebrow in curiosity; the slender teen seemed unfazed by the biting wind. To top it off he was wearing a tight pair of shorts that barely reached his knees ending just above a tiny tattoo. He examined it in awe. It's intricacy was inspiring involving a crimson moon and twisting serpent, he wondered what it meant.

The wild haired boy lit a cigarette, pinching the white stick between his lips and passing it through the flame. The end glowed orange as he drew the foul smoke into his lungs before releasing it into the atmosphere in great, grey curls. The pungent smell was bitter, forcing Ed to choke as it crept down his own throat. The other chuckled to himself, flicking the end with his finger sending ash fluttering to the ground. "Been playing it safe have we Edo?" He jeered, dragging on the object again darkening the filter. Ed glared at him with dark expressionless eyes.

"Why have you bought me out here?" Ed questioned coldly, encouraging another giggle from the older teen. "Why can't I use alchemy in that cell?"

"You'd keep your mouth shut if you knew what was good for you." Envy grimaced, regarding the blonde as a stream of smoke leaked from the corner of his mouth. "You were no use to us in that state." He offered the remainder of the drug, amusement plastered over his face. Ed glared in declination just causing Envy to laugh harder. "It'll relax you y' know." He stated, inhaling the rest of the harmful substance, tossing the end into the dirt.

"I don't need relaxing." Edward growled.

Envy dismissed him with a flick of his wrist. "Do me a favour and stamp that out." He gestured to the cigarette end smouldering in the grass.

Edward felt regret as the bars screeched back to their original state, longing to be outside again. He contemplated to himself, would he be free now if he had just ran for his life? The teen sat cross-legged on the other side; he looked bothered. Edward regarded him with morbid fascination.

"What's your name?"

The taller boy quirked an eyebrow. The 'Fullmetal Alchemist' sat a few feet away from him. His eyes were steady, they seemed full of determination yet quite non descript. He just couldn't fathom them out. The other boy was completely at his mercy, yet his expression told that it was he who was in control. "Envy." The older boy replied. Absolute silence remained between the two, it was more than Envy could be bothered with. "Get some fucking sleep." He added coldly turning and leaving Edward alone.

Stigmeister's note: Edward Elric isn't a perv. P.S. in our country, pants are trousers. Lust **can **shape shift in the Manga. In the eyes of Manicbash this fanfic comes before my revision (and is therefore more important than my future). Many thanks to Wolborg (my muse), and that new A.F.I album 'December Underground'. P.P.S. I apologise if the title of this production or any of it's contents offends you, and I warn you in advance, soon enough this will have 'M' plastered all over it.


	2. A Sun With No Planets

-1**FULLGAY ALCHEMIST**

3rd June 2006

Stigmeister's note: This has overcome my desire to revise stamp production for my graphics exam. Truly marvellous! I love your feedback! Let me feature my best reviews in the infamous 'Stigmeister's note'. Don't forget it kid's! Warning: contains PG13 rated dream sequence. (These brackets are dedicated to Manicbash) … and on that senseless bombshell …

**Chapter Two: A sun with no planets**

_Burning in circles …_

Lust sat in a solid oak chair, an enormous leather bound book lay open in her lap, dusty yellow pages scanned lightly by the tip of her fingernail. She considered this her favoured distraction when she wasn't 'working'. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. She liked to believe she remembered everything she read; it was nothing more than a boast.

She was bound by titanic walls hemmed with dusty old books of a later period. The sturdy oak frame of the colossal bookcase held tons of weight and creaked faintly amid the silence as if they may spontaneously fall to pieces. She tapped her foot reverberating through the granite, absorbed by the deep red rugs littered throughout the floor. It was a library as such, positioned in the turret of the building. As a consequence, the walls were rounded making it difficult to house much furniture at all save the enormous chair and a small bureau littered with scraps of old parchment.

Gluttony squatted on the ground beside her chewing some unidentifiable remains. His round chubby body pulsated with each breath. As he busied himself with the bone large globs of saliva hung from his fat chin dripping into his lap. Lust frowned at the mess, she was glad to the pit of her stomach she didn't have to clean it up. She rubbed the top of his head as if he were her pet as he snapped the bone in his vice-like jaw. Despite the gruesome noises the room was quite peaceful she felt. Her train of thought was cut short.

The room was soon filled by the hollow echo of footsteps as somebody mounted the stairs. Lust failed to leave her book; she already knew who it was anyway. Despite her attempts to remain absorbed in the material, the footsteps began to get tedious. She soon gave up, thunking the hefty book shut and heaving it onto the floor beside her. Gluttony paid no attention to either the book or the footsteps.

"How's the boy?" Lust questioned from her seat as Envy entered the room slamming the door recklessly behind him. He held her gaze for a moment before passing through the centre of the room and under a great stone archway to lean over the rounded balcony. He sighed, boredom plastered all over his face. He watched the tiny people bustle around below, scrunching his face.

"Who cares?" Lust clenched her fists dragging in a sharp breath and then relaxing. She lifted herself from her chair advancing the agitated teen leaving Gluttony to his business. He didn't even bother to acknowledge either presence proceeding to gaze out over the roof tops, head resting in his hands. "He's getting stronger."

"Good." She replied. "I was beginning to think you **had** killed him after all if only his spirit." Her lips curled slightly as she recalled the image of the alchemist collapsed on the cobbles bleeding from just above his left eye, completely at her mercy. Envy arched his back yawning in a catlike manner. He considered to himself the few days he had been kept captive. He stood strong in the face of brutal punishment. Anything Envy had thrown at him he absorbed, like a bomb becoming more unstable with each blow. He couldn't stand the boy, he was also mindful that it was a mutual dislike.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." He muttered shrugging off any bitter thoughts, pushing himself upright with his arms. He stretched again, leaving Lust alone on the balconey. She grumbled to herself, Envy was useless and his moods became ever tedious. He barely ever attained any tasks she set him as his pleasure in the boys pain always came first. She still knew little of the alchemists intentions and little of his past. It intrigued her. She herself gazed over the balcony though she found nothing of little interest. She cupped her cheek in her hand watching them wriggle and squirm like cockroaches below her. She soon tired of this meaningless task, leaving the balcony herself to be entertained.

"I guess it's my turn to check on the runt." She sneered unsheathing her long sharp claws. Nothing had been done to leak information out of him, or not enough. She hated to weaken her secret weapon further but she could see it all paying off in the end. She slunk the way Envy had come, stealthily as a panther swift as a raven.

Envy pushed the door to with his shoulder leaning his weight against it. He felt so drained. He shook his head, that dumb blonde was taking up too much of their time. It had been a few days now and he hadn't yet proved himself to be especially great. Despite the uproar about the youngest state alchemist and his skills, Envy only found himself impressed by the boys determination. He was beginning to wonder what was so impressive about him, although he knew full well. He sneered shoving himself from the door roughly.

His mind wavered creating a feeling of heavy light-headedness; a drug side effect. The air around him was fuzzy. A strange sort of fog; he couldn't sweat it out. Great thick bars surrounded him, caging him like an animal; his forehead creased in confusion. He gripped them tightly, resting his head against them attempting to clear his vision. The bars made shallow pink grooves into his skin as he applied pressure, he couldn't seem to regain composure.

"What's your name?" He recognised that voice almost, it sounded a lot colder now. He stopped dead, glancing over his shoulder at the other boy. The 'Fullmetal Alchemist' was sat in the opposite corner of the cell laughing hollowly propped up by his hands. His tanned skin was smudged with dirt and grime, dry blood crusted his forehead. His hair, no longer restricted by his usual braid was hanging either side of his face slightly obscuring one eye. Edward smirked narrowing his eyes at the bewildered look on the other teens face. "There's no point trying to escape you know," he jeered.

Envy's eyes widened, "What the fuck am I doing in here?" Edward laughed lightly, shifting his weight onto his hands and knees. His hair swept over his shoulders hanging either side of his face. He crawled closer to the other teen as he pressed his back up against the bars sliding up. The feeling wasn't great. "I'm in control!" Envy shouted almost startling himself. He felt quite uncomfortable in a way he couldn't describe. His vision still wasn't good; he fought to see through the fog. Ed was only a few inches away. Their eyes met.

"I'm getting out of here." Edward whispered; he smiled coldly. "There's not much you can do to stop me now. Fuck you."

His eyes were impossible to avoid, they were glazed by loathing fuelled by revenge. Envy couldn't slow his breathing, his chest felt so tight. Ed's clothes hung losely on his slight frame, it was hard to see where his strength came from. His skin appeared so smooth; he was aching to touch him. He gingerly outlined the alchemists jaw with his index finger, tracing his throat sensing it constrict. Edward barely reacted almost frozen in time. Envy couldn't explain it; he wanted to hear him moan. He lent in to the other boy forcing him back, fuelled by a strange desire he had never experienced before. His skin was on fire. He felt the other teens warm skin push up against his own, cold steel against his cheek. His eyes swept open.

Their foreheards met. Ed's eyes glinted mischievously. The entire length of his body was pressed up against Envy's. Envy pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. He supported himself, hands either side of the younger teens face. I wonder what it's like. To kiss someone. Edward was panting lightly, his chest rising and falling. Eyes wide, lips parted. He didn't look in control anymore.

Ghostly hands glided over his body, trails of fire. Envy tilted the alchemists chin back, smirking at the faint concern and apprehension glazing his eyes. He felt the others hot breath on his own skin, waiting. Edwards arms held his waist tightly, one hand snaking up his back to tangle in his hair. Envy cupped the side of his face, leaning in for the kill. He gripped the sheets tightly; his knuckles turning white. A hot sensation filled him from head to toe leaving him shaken. His eyes cracked open filling with intense light he sat up with a jolt.

"Oh my god!" He yelled falling back on his mattress. Sweat seeped from his pores. The unpleasant sensation made him shudder. His hair jagged out behind him in tangles he failed to run his fingers through. The sheets were soaking. He flung them back hurriedly, sitting over the edge of the bed. He buried his face in his hands, digging his fingers in, coaxing back sanity. "What the fuck!" He moaned.

dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

The last few droplets of water evaporated into the air leaving the pavement dry. The large old clock in the town centre began to chime nine o'clock. The fountains at the base of the great stone feature frothed into action, churning out masses of water spattering the pavement slightly. An old hunched tramp smoothed out his sleeping bag next to the barbers; his hound was tied to the lamp post. Up turning his cap he huddled under a dusty blanket where he would remain for the majority of the day.

People were beginning to populate the streets carrying large shopping bags they could barely manage, or rushing off to important meetings dressed head to foot in smart suits. It was a very different scene to that of the previous night. Old-fashioned type shops lined either side of the street, wood gleaming with gloss. The shop names were stencilled out in gold foil, twisting in unusual fancy fonts. In the radiant windows 'closed' signs were flipped round, the doors unbolted. The faint scents of ground coffee and baked bread could be smelt on the breeze followed by tunes played in café's and tinkles of bells in shops.

Alphonse made his way solemnly down the centre of the bustling high street. He did not share their joy. He had spent the best part of three days searching to no avail; he had not yet found what he was searching for. A shard of doubt twinged in the back of his mind, the doubt that he would never find his brother. He did not fit the scene. Sorrow and regret emitted from him, people crossed to the other side of the street.

"Al! There you are!" He turned in anticipation, hoping to meet his brothers excited gaze, _'Where the hell have you been! I've got it! The Philosopher's stone!'_ He was met by a very different sight.

"Colonel Mustang?"

His heart sank. He must be a fool to imagine anything to be that easy. Nothing had been easy for him so far. Everything managed to get one over on him in the end. It always did. He sighed tempted to turn away and walk on but he knew that was impossible now.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" He ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. "It's not safe. You mustn't leave the hotel without a body guard." Major Armstrong nodded vigorously in the background along with a few other nondescript officials.

Alphonse bowed his head in sorrow, "My big brother … he disappeared last night …"

The letter had promised more they could had hoped for. Like a lot of things in life it seemed too good to be true and like most good things, it was. How pitiful that Edward and Alphonse Elric had fallen for it.

Edward emerged from the bathroom still slightly bothered by his boredom, and poked his head round the door. Al held up the letter, "This just came under the door. I didn't see who posted it."

The paper was old looking, more like parchment than glossy white. He took it from his brothers outstretched palm. It lacked an envelope or a seal, seemingly not sent by the military or the hotel itself.

"Weird." He muttered unfolding the delicate paper. The note was handwritten in a sprawled font. His eyebrows knitted in question. His arm dropped.

"Big brother?" Al looked questioningly at the other. Edwards face was characterless before he looked up cracking a broad grin.

"This is it! What we've been waiting for!"

Edward could kick himself for letting his guard down now, he should of known something was suspicious; it was all over. What kind of idiot was he to fall for the note under the door trap? How was Al ever going to find him? He was probably miles away from the hotel where he was attacked and maybe even Central itself. He hunched over in the corner of his dank cell tending to his new wounds. He could curse that bloody witch and 'Envy'. His eyes dulled in hatred for them both. The gash on his forehead had healed well, but caused him the greater part of his discomfort. It bulged oddly with the swelling. For a moment his vanity got the better of him. What if he was stuck with the scar? He scrunched his face in disapproval.

Lust turned on the stiff taps to clean herself of unpleasantries. Sticky red liquid flecked her pale skin as if spattered into snow. The magnificent red globes glittering like jewels. She scowled at the pathetic pillar of water emitted from the tap barely as thick as a pencil, spurting in odd intervals. Needless to say it disposed of the liquid down the drain, bubbling and frothing pink. She scrubbed at her arms violently removing the traces.

She held no remorse for the victims she killed. Within her mind she had no morality, none of them had. They thrived off senseless killing. To them it was weighed up and ultimately fair. Despite this she despised the blood they shed. To her it was filthy, tainting her with it's impurities. The fluid of life from inferior beings, she shuddered violently.

"You know you are going to have to get over this irrational phobia some day." Envy stated, taking his turn at the basin.

"It's not like a phobia." She frowned at him in disapproval. "It's a repulsion. Humans are like vermin, they disgust me."

Envy scrubbed at his own skin, removing the worst of the salty solution and the remainder of the nightmare with it. He found the chilly liquid trickling over his skin relaxing; he splashed his face. Lust lifted an eyebrow. His attempts to drag a comb through his unruly hair were futile. He huffed in frustration, tugging harder.

"Oh my head!" He moaned, gulping down a couple of aspirin, swilling it down with a trickle of water.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?"

Envy peeked at her from the corner of his eye between strands of matted hair, "Had a creepy premonition." He muttered, yanking the comb and half of his head with it yelping slightly. He shivered; the cold water was getting the better of him.

Lust threw her head back laughing coldly, "Like what?"

"None of your business." Envy groaned drying himself with a towel. Lust sighed in minor agitation sensing their conversation had ended. She found it highly frustrating at the best of times. She felt thankful she was in a good mood and shrugged it off, as so did she shrug off the insignificant suspicions. She had never seen Envy look so rough considering how narcissistic he was. She had always considered the title 'Vanity' to suit him better. She smiled at her own humour. He always talked about himself, the self-obsessed brat. She bent over the sink staring into the mirror. She sighed hot breath sweeping the icy glass, clouding it over.

A light mist crept across the stone flags, lapping at the ankles of the alchemist. He cried out in anguish gripping the slit gaping open on his arm. He gritted his teeth. "Bitch!" He yelled. The blood continued to leak into his shirt blackening. He caught his lip between his teeth, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek. He could feel his senses dull. A lot of blood had been lost; he could tell. He gently eased his shirt off paying extra attention as it slid over his arm. He almost expected the cold to hit him like a brick. He pinched the wound closed wrapping the bandage tightly. The pain twinged dragging a hiss out of him. He finally relaxed leaning back against the wall. He was too exhausted to worry about the white powder anymore.

_'Who was that psycho?' _He glanced around him nervously although he was truly alone. He found it funny considering the situation, boredom stirred in the air. He longed for fun. He smiled to himself cradling his arm. The throbbing was nauseating but he had endured worse. Ideas for amusement peeled through his mind one after the other like pages in a book. He soon aborted the concept as his stomach began to heave. Retching noisily to the left of him there was little to throw up. Stomach acid slipped out in strands of saliva choking him. The realisation set in; he hadn't eaten for days.

He wiped his arm across his mouth removing the excess, slumping back again. He sighed heavily, stomach growling in protest. _'Am I ever going to get fed?' _He wondered to himself. His stomach growled louder and was beginning to embarrass him. He hunched over, gripping it tightly with his free arm. It died down a little becoming the odd inaudible grumble.

The air was decidedly rank. The sour smell had dispersed throughout the prison causing it to become somewhat formidable. Edward ignored it finding bigger things to burden himself with. These people. The tall dark woman, deceptive. He frowned, and then there was the slim boy with the wild hair. He blew a strand of hair from his face. He was a harder one to work out. Pulling lightly at the tie of his bandage he could feel the cut pulling. It wasn't a healthy feeling. He stopped shortly, clasping his face with his hands staring between his fingers at the solid bars. Lust had been infinitely more cruel but …

He gritted his teeth his eyes narrowing, "I can't stand Envy."

Fleeting clouds drifted past the window of the shabby hotel. Al had to admit to himself that the building was very clean and well kempt. However the air of it he found distasteful in it's clinical scent. The roof was flat and gritty collecting lakes of water in heavy downpour. Being on the top floor he had the pleasure of enduring the leakages that occurred when the lake became a burden to support. The windows dirtied easily. They were cleaned often yet dust seemed attracted to them. The interior of the room bored him. The walls were what they described as cappuccino and vanilla. Al believed his title for the awful colour scheme fitted a lot better. Limp curtains hung loosely from the rail. He hadn't bothered to draw them since he arrived; he didn't intend to.

He was sat on his own again in that room. It frustrated him to breaking point. What the hell sort of a brother was he? Sitting around at a time like this. He could hardly go under cover, he wasn't difficult to miss. He cursed looking so different from everybody else and dared not imagine what his brother was going through. He felt so worthless, his brother made the ultimate sacrifice for him and he was slouching in his room doing nothing to help him, though not by his choice he had to admit. He imagined Roy and his officers **assessing **the situation.

"Fucking useless." Al muttered glaring at the sifting clouds. He had been all day, bouncing between awkward questions. He had found answers difficult to muster but the clouds soothed him. He had done the best he could to aid the futile investigation. He had little faith, preferring his way over that of officials who knew little of him and his past and little of what they needed to accomplish. Their mission to be whole again.

Insects buzzed at the window, sensing the light blindly on the other side. They tapped against the window with their tiny skulls, beating the air with their tiny wings. They weren't particularly attractive or very smart for that matter. To the one side of the bay the window was ajar. Alphonse watched as they hammered into the wrong side. It was almost frustrating to watch the dumb insects smash into the glass over and over when their target was so clear. If they just stopped and considered their situation they would be scorching themselves by this time.

One lone moth broke away from the pack, smashing into the window on its way to the crack. Al watched in awe as it squeezed through sailing towards the light. If he just took the time to reflect the situation it would become clearer. The moth shone brightly under the incandescence of the bulb. The sight was assuring. The moth ventured up towards the hot glass more luminescent than before; the delicate wing came in to contact with the bulb catching light. The flame spread rapidly engulfing the entire creature. It was at that point he realised. Edward was coming to him.

dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

Footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell. Envy thought to himself this was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now, checking on the runt. He had put off his turn for little over a week now though the nightmare was still scored into his memory. He shook his head violently to rid himself but it just came bouncing back like some gruesome reminder. His stomach clenched as he drew closer. The light-headed sensation made him want to vomit, he pursued onwards. He knew he was an idiot to agonize. The mind had a funny way of fooling him. He was never created to feel any such compassion, especially for someone of equivalent gender. He almost laughed out loud at the thought, especially not for the Fullmetal alchemist.

The steps became more shallow in gradient, opening out into the vile passage of innumerable cages. He eased up as he approached, strolling casually. Edward was lying back against the wall eyes tightly closed. His head and shoulders were propped against it in preference to the frozen floor. Envy could see his injuries were minor although he had removed his shirt to bandage his shoulder.

Envy lent against the bars, "Wakey, wakey." He sang, sneering faintly.

Edwards eyes split open. He watched in silent shock, every muscle in his body tightened. His steel arm contracted as he glared at Envy. Envy giggled lightly, persisting to laugh out loud. He thought back to dreading the moment for a split second, pushing all apprehension away. He was going to enjoy himself.

Stigmeister's note: 6th day of the 6th month 06, will the world end today? Here's a debate for you. In your own time of course … should Envy be called Vanity do you think. He wears the most skin-tight clothes I have ever seen in my entire life and, to be frank, it disgusts me. Well not really but you get where I'm coming from. Not to mention he's a complete, self obsessed, arrogant twat. I am sitting on my window sill at night and I'm being stalked by the largest moth I ever did see. Manicbash (smells) read her fanfic.


	3. Anything Can Happen

**FULLGAY ALCHEMIST**

6th June 2006

Stigmeister's note: Okay, it's the day of the devil. I'm not superstitious but I do love the whole 666, Friday the 13th thing. Who knows, I might just start believing it if I get enough flames. Haha, sorry I totally bum this chapter. Okay, Manicbash wants chapter 3 done by Friday. Progress is good (it's Tuesday). _click click click _Warning: Edward gets a bit of a beating…and on that bombshell …

**Chapter Three: Anything can happen**

_In the next half hour …_

Edward regarded Envy suspiciously, rising to his feet. He was easing himself into the rhythm of the phase he spent here. He had lost track of the time he had been captivated by these freaks but he sensed they weren't planning to kill him. All the same if he let his guard down it may become an inevitable accident. This was not one of his options. He kept his guard up, he was smart. He knew the bars wouldn't protect him for long. Envy smirked at the wary alchemist. He could read him like a book.

"You're a talented kid aren't y'." Envy taunted gripping the bars and leaning against them. Edward kept his stance, channelling his loathing through his stare. Envy noticed ginning amusedly.

"Don't ever call me 'kid'." Edward hissed.

"When are you going to quit?." His eyes slanted as if he'd lost the will to live as he yanked the bars across. He gestured with his hand, leading the way down the passage. Edward remained.

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned stubbornly, rooted to the spot. Envy pulled a pained expression.

"Just shut your trap and follow me."

Ed analysed the situation for a moment, last time he had seen Envy he had also seen daylight. Pushing his dignity aside for the time being he lowered his fists and turned to follow. If he was ever going to escape he was going to have to be smarter than his pride would let him. To many times his pride had got him into trouble. It wasn't worth it, not just for his sake. He sighed irritably.

The sky was clouded over building a strange fog below. It iced the ground itself in foamy plumes curling up pillars and over grown walls. Edwards eyes gulped in the light almost blinding him. He stood dazzled for a period regaining composure. Envy had not cuffed him this time. He smirked internally. 'Big mistake.' he felt the cool breeze sweeping his skin, stopping to savour it. Maybe he would be free but there was always that worry that things could go horribly wrong. Usually Alphonse was the voice of reason out of the two, but he only had himself.

"Mr Fullmetal Brat." His voice dripped in the most degrading form of sarcasm. Edward swiped at him with his steel fist. "Whoa." Envy dodged ducking back before slipping forwards landing his fist into his stomach causing him to stagger backwards. Ed coughed, a tiny crimson trickle gracing his pale chin. Envy grinned holding his hand on his hip, "So you've still got some fight left in you. All that's pretty impressive for an insignificant runt like you." Envy jeered. Edward frowned regaining self-control. Transmuting a blade from his auto-mail he lunged for Envy. Envy's eyes widened as he shifted his weight to his left, the blade just skimming his shoulder. He dropped down on one knee, eyes wide with shock. Edward glanced back at the startled teen. A tiny bead of vermillion gathered in size gliding down his tan skin.

"Don't **ever** call me small." He panted as Envy rose to his feet.

Envy smirked for a split second dashing behind the other boy. He gripped Edwards ankles heaving him recklessly into the direct stone wall. Envy winced at the sickening crack emitted, grinning. He scratched his head in distant bother. If he was dead Lust wasn't going to embrace the situation. He pulled a face in aggravation or amusement. He approached the alchemist cautiously glancing down at the bloody mess. Edward sat up bewildered. Envy bent down snatching his hair in his fist pulling him up to eye level. "Shame, thought you'd be a little more of a challenge."

Edward continued to glare solemnly into Envy's eyes coughing slightly. He hacked out loud spitting in his face. Envy sat stunned for a moment. He bought his free hand to his face to wipe away the sticky fluid. Ed maintained eye contact, expression unchanging. Envy felt a sudden surge of fury striking out catching him across the face. Edward turned away with the force, glancing back out of the corner of his eye.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Envy grimaced, sensing Edward scowling. He watched as the red pigment rose to the surface of the other boys skin like an ugly stain. Tiny blood vessels bursting under his skin marking Envy's presence. The area looked sore like a pinch on tender skin. It was hideously appealing. The intricacy of the tiny vessels and the contrast of black and blue. He touched it gently with his index finger. Edward winced at the pressure raising an eyebrow in silent query, he continued to stare in dumb ignorance. Envy started as the dream came flooding back pulsing through his veins, aching in his head. He traced the boys bottom lip with his thumb sensing how soft and warm the skin was. The atmosphere was so intense with confusion, what the hell was wrong with him? He didn't like anyone. Especially not … Edward grabbed his wrist, firmly pulling it away, "Don't touch me." He stated, darkness obscuring him. Especially not … guys.

Edward pushed back getting unsteadily to his feet. The ground seemed far away for a moment as blood rushed frantically to his head. He could feel his vision fading causing him to waver. Concentrating hard, he felt the world slide back. His success resounded in his mind. He watched as Envy rose to his feet slowly; his heart was pumping in his chest. He panted heavily; he had become unfit during his time in the cell. His muscles felt heavy with a build up of lactic acid, throbbing and torturing him. He chose to ignore it for the time being, focussing on the renegade teen in front of him. He glimpsed at the cut on the wild haired boys shoulder, to his horror it had vanished.

Envy giggled again, shrugging off his disposition in noticing the angle of the alchemists gaze. "You know you belong to us now." He laughed, "You don't act much like it." Envy jeered, smirking from ear to ear. Edwards mind lingered on the previous few seconds resisting the urges to shudder violently. He refused to flatter him with a response, holding up his guard. Envy approached steadily. Edward aimed a final punch sapping the last of his strength. Envy scowled, catching his fist and slamming him back up against the wall gripping his throat tightly feeling the other boy gulp. "Don't push your luck Fullmetal runt." He hissed into his ear tickling his neck uncomfortably.

The pain in his throat was a dull burn, every muscle in his body begging for oxygen. "What do you want?" Edward choked grabbing Envy's wrists trying to free himself. He couldn't help but think about Al; he couldn't die. He watched uneasily the expression on the other teens face fighting back tears of frustration. Envy was aching to gaze upon Edward lying cold in a pool of crimson but it panned out much deeper than that to depths he had never experienced. A powerful heat burned inside of him so hungry it couldn't be satisfied by killing alone. It was so overwhelming, no one else could satisfy it.

"Everything." He spat bitterly, loosing the boys neck forcing his lips hard against Edwards bruising the subtle skin. Edward gasped in horror, desperately trying to push the taller boys weight off him. He turned away sharply breaking the kiss, panting roughly. He could feel his legs pinned, someone else's arms either side of him. Someone else's warmth overpowering him. He squeezed his eyes shut in defiance refusing to make the situation a reality, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Edward considered his statement, 'Everything.'

He could feel pressure on the wound on his stomach. He was touching him again. He just takes what he wants; Edward sighed in agitation tensing his muscles, he couldn't move. Edward met his gaze. Envy was a predator, passion burning in his eyes. He could feel a heat burning inside he couldn't explain. Traces of Envy left behind, his marks left on his skin neglected. He pressed his body against Envy's, filling a need he felt for. The other boys eyes widened slightly at the unexpected contact feeling the others lean figure against his own, feeling his hot breath against his mouth. He took the initiative gliding his tongue over Edward's bottom lip. 'Please?' He gave in, sliding his tongue into the others mouth hesitantly at first as lust overcame him.

Envy grinned into the kiss catching the alchemists wrists and pinning them against the stone. He had never felt anything before like the passion that burned inside him. It was murder. The feeling was sickeningly similar; the adrenaline and dominance pulsing through his veins. Edward pushed against him, stealing authority. He rose up to the challenge shoving him back against the wall. They parted breathless and panting.

"Fag." Edward hissed, spitting the insult. Envy glowered at the smaller boy, firmly fixing his hands against the wall either side of his face enclosing him. He was a myriad of marks and bruises staining stretches of his skin, indicating Envy's ownership. The beauty of the alchemist was beginning to pick through. He was like a trophy, an attractive possession with a foul mouth. Envy grinned; he liked it that way.

"My little Edo." Envy simpered in response to the previous remark, stiffling a smirk. He could feel the others loathing seep from every pore. Edward grinned in an unexpected manner, swiftly sliding down the wall between Envy's arms causing him to catch his breath in anticipation, turning to sprint. Envy's eyes widened in shock as the data transmitted. He spun round reaching to grab Edwards wrist. Jerking his arm out of the way he raced across the expanse of the courtyard towards the door to his prison. He scanned the area quick for other preferable exits with little success, dashing through the direct door.

"I told you." Edward warned scaling the length of the corridor, echoes ringing in his ears. "Don't call me small." His mind wandered, surely this was too easy and he couldn't hear footsteps behind him. As much as he longed to glance over his shoulder, he dared not look back rounding the corner opposite his stinking cell to mount the old twisting staircase he had spent so long observing. It seemed to stretch out for miles curling round a thick granite pillar. It was damp and slippery, oozing mould like green slime. The clammy atmosphere lessened as he ascended, granite receeding into marble. He had never imagined the stairs to reach such heights as his cell wasn't so far underground. He pushed all thoughts aside concentrating on his escape.

"What's the matter now?" Lust groaned impatiently at the solemn boy. He rested his head in his hand staring robotically through the wall. His face was creased up in vivid anger, keeping him deathly quiet as if he might explode. Lust shook her head in despair, turning to Gluttony who persisted to dribble mindlessly. The air hung heavy in the room, it was almost impossible to breathe. Envy would sit that way for hours if he had the opportunity but there was a lot that needed to be done. He sat, quietly emanating misfortune. _'How pathetic.' _Lust noted affectionately.

"What the hell has got into him? He isn't usually this forbidding." She muttered inaudibly to the slobbering creature at her side. "Well … not around us at least." She added with a smirk. He gazed up at her with beady black eyes. She rubbed his head lightly. "And when things are going so well …" She glanced back over to the frustrated teen. "He's just as bad as that runt downstairs."

Envy cracked a glare at her. "Oh bloody hell …" She muttered sitting back. Envy lent forward causing his hair to sweep into his eyes masking the greater part of his face. He blew away a stray strand of hair although it persisted to drift back to it's original state; it was beginning to grate on his nerves tickling his cheek.

"The kid's a fool." Envy muttered glancing over at the sturdy door across the room. He paused, straining his ears yet still no sound emanated. "I took the opportunity to spar with him this morning. He seems to have this crazy theory he can escape."

"What are you trying to say?" Lust queried. Gluttony glanced from one to the other but remained silent. Envy grinned restraining fits of laughter as footsteps reverberated throughout the room. Lust glanced impulsively at the door, grinning wickedly herself. Envy couldn't restrain himself, snorting into a cushion. "Shut up you idiot!" she snapped flinging a leather bound book at his head. "Come on Gluttony, quick." She beckoned, hurriedly tugging him to the side of the door by her. Envy rubbed his head tentatively though he had little interest in he wound on his head by this point.

Edward paused by the door, uncertain of what was ahead. He pressed his ear against it, he couldn't hear a thing and considering the thickness of the wood there was no surprise. He felt assured, as long as he was quiet and stealthy he wouldn't be found. The door itself was tall, arching far above his head. The peeling varnish glimmered in the faint torch light, reflecting in spirals and finally falling on a cast iron latch. He examined it carefully noting it wasn't locked. He could feel the apprehension setting in further, to good to be true. He took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

It creaked noisily as it swung open half way. He cringed at his own disaster as if he were watching it himself. Kicking himself mentally he took a few light steps into the room. The ceilings towered over him with dominating presence, wind whispering tragedies through the rafters. He suddenly became aware of the light washing over him like a tidal wave; he couldn't sense the source. The room appeared to be like a library, walls tiled with books. He gazed in awe at the great expanses of knowledge. He longed for studying like he used too with Al but he knew it was impossible at that moment. He pinpointed the location of the light to be a huge stone archway leading through onto a vast balcony.

He froze sensing another presence in the room, shivering lightly feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick. To the left of the archway he suddenly noticed a figure almost completely concealed by the sun to the point of becoming a silhouette. He froze in fear feeling paralyzed and limp. The figure giggled childishly, approaching the stunned boy. "Envy." Edward choked as his vision became sharper, picking out the familiar face of the sin he loathed.

"Life isn't fair is it." Envy jeered. Edward felt something snag his wrist turning to face it he caught a glimpse of that nauseatingly attractive, dark haired woman. She proceeded to grip his auto-mail wrist, binding both behind his back before slamming him into the wall chest first. He felt a sharp pain in his lungs as the wind was knocked out of him. He choked violently, gasping for breath triggering further jokes on his behalf. He squeezed his eyes shut, 'Please make it stop.' He pleaded subconsciously.

"Well, well, well." Lust smirked at the captured alchemist. "You're looking worse for wear. Had a run in with Envy did we?" She noted the numerous lacerations marring his skin.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony questioned, emerging from the shadows persisting to drool. Edward's eyes expanded at the thought. He tugged his arms to no avail. He had little energy left to save himself now.

"As much as I'd love to say yes …" Lust glanced across at the plump monster beside her in sympathy. "I'm afraid we can't allow it this time. He is far too important to us." She added, her voice lathered in pity. Edward glanced up in frustration, feeling so helpless and over powered.

"You must feel pretty stupid." Envy teased grinning from ear to ear. "Are you really worth our while, believing that escaping us was that easy." Envy smirked in a patronising fashion. "Didn't you even notice I wasn't behind you?"

Edward bit his lip, "Fuck you." He muttered bitterly, feeling the frustration building. He wouldn't allow himself to shed a tear in order to relieve his anger. He only ever felt this way when he spoke to Envy. The only one who made him feel anything anymore.

Despair began to set in as he was thrown back into his cell, the bars slammed shut, trapping him. He refused to listen to what they had to say, it meant nothing to him anymore and he didn't care. He felt so demeaned; a knife had been driven through the centre of his pride. They thought he was so pathetic but he knew he could prove them wrong. He kept his hand firmly in his pocket, gently stroking the little piece of metal. He couldn't use his alchemy to escape, he had tried plenty of times. For him it was a test of mind over matter and when he put his mind too it he could achieve.

He produced the dull piece of steel from his pocket, holding it to the glimmer of torch light. It wasn't much to behold but It's significance left a lasting impression. The rounded end was still attached to a coiled key ring following through to a length of chain about a foot long. Edward wrapped this tightly around his fist inspecting the key itself. The jagged end consisted of various cuts and notches like a knife edge. He smiled, enclosing it in his hand.

He may have failed his primary escape but something told him it was he who was to have to last laugh, after all he knew what to expect and he knew his way out. He smiled feeling truly content with himself again for the first time in a long while. Envy had made a fatal mistake belittling and underestimating him. He could hardly believe he didn't notice, although, he had been a little distracted at the time. _'I wonder what he'd think if he knew that I'd used him?' _

"Envy, you need to be more careful around that rebellious little shit." She dictated combing her hair with her slender hands. "Believe it or not, he isn't as thick as he looks."

"In case you didn't notice," Envy sang hugging his knees, resting his chin on them. "He didn't exactly get anywhere not to mention he made a complete fool out of himself. If he's as arrogant as I believe he is, he won't risk being put in that position again."

Lust glared at him unconvinced. "Are you **honestly **that dense?" Lust grimaced tugging her hair sharply.

Envy narrowed his eyes, "The most humiliating form of torture." He added darkly. "And besides, he doesn't half deserve it." Envy grinned, picking up his tone.

"I'm not having you risking our victim for your own sick entertainment." She indicated, rising up to leave the room. "Just wait until after the ritual. You can do what the hell you like with him then."

Envy pouted as she left reaching for his belt, he fumbled for the key pausing momentarily. "Shit …" He muttered glancing down in dismay. "Lust!" He yelled crossing his arms tightly.

"What?!" She yelled back in annoyance, willing him away.

"I've lost my key!"

"**AGAIN?!**" It was becoming a tedious business. "Well I guess I'll count on that to keep you away." She smirked, leaving him alone. Envy sulked glancing briefly around the floor, he couldn't be bothered to search. He lent back hugging his knees again, sorting through his mind. He didn't understand what was going on; why an insignificant brat made him think so much when there was really no need. He allowed his mind to drift over the feelings he had experienced. It was the closest thing to homicide he could imagine, the same sort of excitement, the same sort fear. It felt so much better than he had ever dreamed, feeling so helplessly in control. He sighed, longing for it again.

dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

Edward sat considering the time he'd spent confined behind bars. Longer than he cared for, barely a month perhaps. He creased his forehead in confusion. It seemed so much longer too him. He could barely distinguish the difference between day and night; the steady swing from dawn to dusk dictated by 'visiting' times. He considered 'visit' a honey coated excuse for the reality. He felt he should dread them but in actuality they were what kept him going, stopping him from turning completely insane. Figures out that he seemed to be visited prior to midnight.

"Hey."

Edward jumped up, spinning around to face the trespasser. He could see them on the other side through columns of metal. He leered through the darkness. "Did you miss me?" Envy sneered, exaggerating his words slightly.

Edward glared at him, "No." He hissed, gripping his steel arm tightly. Envy grinned putting his hand on his hip.

"Why not?" He persisted leaning against the bars. Edward got up approaching him slowly until they were level with each other across the bars.

"Because you're a gay prick." Edward spat glaring daggers through him. Envy grinned running his finger down his cheek tracing his cheek bones lightly. Ed lent into his hand lightly feeling heat prickle across his face reaching out to touch Envy's wrist.

"So why don't you tell me to stop?" He taunted playing with a strand of Edwards hair, trailing the other down the side of his neck. In return the alchemist gripped Envy's narrow waist, shocked by his own bold actions. "Could it be that you're my gay slut after all?" Envy quirked an eyebrow smugly.

Edward flooded crimson, glaring viciously. "Fuck off." He blurted, digging his fingers into his skin.

"Fuck, your auto-mail's cold!" Envy whined trying to push against Ed's warmth through the bars. Ed grinned in response sliding his hand up the back of the other boys top between his shoulder blades, trailing icy cold.

Lust glanced at an old clock hanging on the wall irritably. "What time does he call this?" She moaned. "I bet, he's down there torturing that brat again. He's already been denied a key! What more must I do to keep him from meddling?" She sighed to Gluttony beside her. "I almost feel sorry for the runt … almost." Sitting quietly she listened to the time tick by. She punched the arm of the chair, splintering under impact releasing her anger. "Oh Gluttony. Go get him will you? I don't have time for this."

Gluttony glanced up peevishly, a string of phlegm swinging from his jaw. He shrugged heavily, plodding off down the corridor. Lust sighed in agitation, flicking her fingers for something to do.

Envy kissed Edward roughly, allowing his hands to roam over the others body paying greater attention to his lower back. _'Bloody key.' _He cussed. The bars made difficult work of the situation. He noted to himself, Edward was a lot more eager to comply over the last few weeks. It made a change for the better. He could sense Edwards need for something; maybe being locked in a cell away from everything he knew was stealing his sanity after all. Envy grinned into the kiss, catching his lip with his teeth drawing blood. The sharp stink of tobacco filled Edward's senses numbing him; the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, blending with the taste of Envy.

Envy froze straining he ears, shoving Ed away forcefully to listen. Heavy footsteps diminishing quickly up the stairs filled his ears. "Shit." He cursed grabbing fistfuls of his own hair. Edward looked up at him puzzled from the floor, wiping the mess from his mouth. Envy groaned loudly, "That was Gluttony!"

Stigmeister's note: Thanks to Fallout Boy for the chapter title, love it!! Finally! This one took a while folks I am sorry too say but it's been the most fun by far! Zs1q. So, what will become of this rocky relationship hmm? I have been writing this outside recently as it's so hot. I've had a few ants crawl in here, god knows what's happened to them. I had to bring out an umbrella to shade it from the sun as well. sigh England to win the world cup blates! If you love Fullgay Alchemist you'll sure love 'If I Fall' by Manicbash! 3


	4. Well I Never Knew

-1**FULLGAY ALCHEMIST**

16th June 2006

Stigmeister's note: My name is Rei and I live in England with my sister Amy. I love to watch Topgear and Big Brother on TV whilst wearing hotpants, when it's sunny of course. My sister and I are striving to become gay men with prosthetic arms. Not gay with each other of course … INCEST! We are The Manicbash and The Stigmeister! Warning: Winry fluff eew … and on that bombshell …

**Chapter four: Well I never knew**

_You were so much fun …_

Lust stood alone on the flat roof of the building, the wind whipping her hair in fly away strands. She rested her hand against the cold railings feeling the condensation from the night before gracing her finger tips. The wind cut like icy blades. She couldn't feel it. It was getting late and darkness was approaching quickly, consuming the tiny buildings efficiently in it's stride. She sighed listening to the bustle die down until the city slept.

She mused to herself, Envy had been acting odd lately. He had been very short tempered, snapping at her whenever he had the opportunity. She found it highly frustrating, but then she knew she was easy to irritate. He had become a lot more dismissive; her mind couldn't help but venture back to the moment in the bathroom. He had been in such a state. She wrinkled her brow. What had he meant by? "A creepy premonition?"

He was pretty in an androgynous way, she thought. She loved to just watch him sometimes, when he was sparring. His lean body captured her making it difficult for her think about anything else not to mention his outfit. She wasn't named 'Lust' for nothing after all. As much as she loathed it, his arrogant expression entranced her, as if he knew he could have her if he wanted. Maybe he could? Maybe that was his '_premonition'_. She sighed loudly, leaning against the bars feeling the damp of the railings soak into her dress. It was uncomfortable however she chose to ignore it, preferring to gaze out across the flickering lamps in the dark streets below her.

"Lust?" Gluttony joined her at her side, snatching her rudely from her thoughts. She bit her lip in disturbance looking sharply to her side, her fringe sweeping across her eye. "I don't think you'll believe what I just saw." He grunted, squatting on the floor.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why? What's going on?" Gluttony looked up at her as if he barely knew what he saw himself. "Spit it out." She snapped impatiently causing him to jump nervously to his feet.

"It's Envy and the runt …" He muttered. Lust quirked an eyebrow in inquiry. What the hell was he talking about? She continued to stare at him, demanding to bring forth an answer. He shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of a simple way to put it. "They're, umm … 'touching each other'." Gluttony exaggerated the phrase, giving it up as a bad job, failing to come up with a better explanation. Lust looked at him baffled, trying to make sense of his statement. It wasn't long before it set in.

"**What?!**" Lust screamed flinging herself away from the railing grabbing fistfuls of hair, her face etched in disgust. Gluttony almost fell backward in shock of the offence, grabbing out at the slippery rail in vain. He fell back down onto his rear heavily. "No, no, no." Lust shook her head violently, curls bouncing either side of her face.

"It's weird. I would never of thought he could like anyone other than himself." Gluttony reflected, thinking back to the old, egotistic Envy he had known for so long. The recently unearthed side to his personality seemed a greater contradiction.

"He can't!" Lust bellowed at the cowering creature. "Is this some kind of joke?" She roared glaring daggers right through him; so strong he could almost feel them plunging in.

"I know what I saw Lust." He retaliated, putting up his own defences. She held his gaze for a split second, turning on her heel.

"I'll kill that little slut!" She yelled storming across the length of the flat roof kicking up dirt and grit. Hollow echoes resonated from the clack of her heels in the room below. Gluttony considered remaining on the roof out of her way but the very notion of death was too alluring. He grinned hopefully, crawling after her like some hideous monster.

Envy snuck through the library soundlessly listening out for activity. He heard nothing. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _'They must be on the roof.'_ He cracked a small smile in event of his good fortune. The last thing he wanted was questions; questions he couldn't answer. He figured it would be better to let it blow over in due course. He checked the doorway. Still he heard nothing. He crept towards the great rising arch, soundlessly proceeding to pick his way through the maze of colossal, grand rooms…

Lust charged down the hallway, filling the surrounding rooms with the sound of her livid presence. Charging through an ornate archway through to another landing, red velvet curtains flared up either side of her fanning in the draft before fluttering back to the ground like shimmering sashes. Just ahead of her between sheets of vermillion fabric, a dark teen froze dead like a rabbit caught in head lights. She paused herself, stamping her feet to a stand still. Envy glanced at her sheepishly, grinning faintly.

"Envy." She smirked wickedly. He inspected her curiously; just over her shoulder he could see Gluttony lurking in the darkness, drooling like a scavenger. "Doing evening duties again are we?" She simpered resting her index finger on her chin. "How is the runt? Not too flustered I hope." Envy arched his eyebrows biting his lip frivolously. Lust quickly noted the dark swelling, permitting her expression to blacken. Her mind ran away with her leaving her nauseated.

"Lust." He stammered grinning again awkwardly, waving limply. Lust placed her hands on her hips, scowling. He had no idea she'd be this angry. He had suspected to be ridiculed but hadn't imagined there to be any hostility involved. "He seems to be … mentally unstable." Envy continued glancing back at her. She grimaced.

"I bet he is." She narrowed her eyes. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you really that stupid? Do you have any idea how serious this is?" She went on. "You're playing with fire you know?"

Envy smiled faintly at the statement, "It really fucks with his head." Envy stated in his defence, maintaining eye contact. "I think, he's hot." Envy smirked stroking his neck, sensing where Edward had not long touched him in icy trails of ember. He gazed at her, entertained. _'Envious?' _Her eyes flashed blood red.

"I'll kill him!" Lust growled, stamping back down towards the library in lengthy strides. Envy looked over his shoulder at her retreating figure in bewilderment. Her dress blew around her legs faintly in the draft as she went charging through the archway, unsheathing her long, black claws. He heard a scuffling sound, glancing as Gluttony attempted to follow her.

"Do me a favour and tell me what's going on." Envy huffed attempting to look Gluttony in the eye although it was obvious his mind was fixed on other important matters. His stomach growled loudly causing Envy to stare at him momentary amazement. Gluttony grinned widely producing to rows of large grinding teeth sending spittle oozing to the floor.

"I get food tonight."

Envy flashed back to his fantasy. How he longed to see the Fullmetal alchemist choking on his own blood. Rivers of crimson sliding soundlessly down his chin and neck, running down his chest and lower. Envy licked his lips feeling oddly aroused by the thought. "Mind if I join you?" He grinned innocently at the other sin nipping the tip of his finger lightly, tasting the salty liquid in his mouth.

Alphonse wandered the streets again in the dark. No one knew he was out, not even the military. He did not feel the need to search relentlessly anymore now that he knew and understood the situation. He liked to walk at night to ease his mind, allowing him to let his worries slip away with the wind into the night.

There were still some guards out in the great memorial park lighting lanterns along the walkways. He could hear the fizzle of lit matches as they ignited with the gas in their rounded glass bowls. He deeply appreciated the light guiding him along the winding path, dissipating his troubles with their warm glow. The tiny flames reflected back off the pond, like the stars at night pollution had long hidden away. He often longed to see the stars again like back in the countryside.

The park seemed natural to him as if part of the true earth despite it's landscaping and manmade ornamental sculptures. One incorporated a continuous circle carved in marble with legendry figures and deities deriving from folk law and myth. He didn't understand what it symbolised although it was clear to anybody who observed the different statues that they all had underlying messages and significances, some more simple to comprehend than others.

He continued onwards, ducking through a trellis archway iced in huge, mysterious white roses like glistening saucers against the inky black sky. Heavy scent leaked from the furled centres, pooling around him like strong perfume. He didn't care much for the smell, proceeding up the pathway. It sloped upwards gently, leading on to plateau at the top. Wind blew the long feathered grasses fringing the boarders rustling, sending seeds bursting forth into the dank air finally falling.

The dust settled on a figure crouching in the centre, panting heavily. His hair and clothes were tattered, hanging in shreds crusted in dry blood. Expanses of visible skin were stained crimson, beading with sweat. He outstretched his arm towards Al, reaching out. Exhaustion was marked across his face in a rush of blood tinting his skin, his pupils dilated.

"Big brother? What happened to you?"

Edward grinned, flicking the key in his fingers. Alphonse remained still amongst the rusting grasses as if rooted. He watched as the fallen boy exhaled coughing harshly, getting unsteadily to his feet. He tossed the key over his shoulder sharply hearing it splash into a shallow pool behind him. The water rippled under contact sending minor waves gliding cyclically over the surface, glinting silver. He swept his eyes shut in relief.

"We need to leave. Now." He reopened his eyes, connecting with Al's of whom remained hesitant. "Trust me … please." He sighed glancing to the floor, trudging steadily towards the slope.

"But big brother?"

"Please Al. We have to go, now." Edward paused, looking over his shoulder. "We can go and stay with Winry in Rush Valley. It's just not safe here and …" He stalled, gazing at the overcast sky. "I don't ever want to go back." He whispered.

dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

"Hey Ed! Al!" Winry smiled waving from the doorway of a small shack. The wind lashed the hair from her face barely constricted by her frosty pink bandana, sending golden strands fanning out in the breeze glowing in the sun like honey.

"Winry!" Ed and Al answered cheerfully in chorus. She hurriedly rubbed oil stains down the front of her hot fuchsia tank top and scruffy jeans, running to meet them. She was too much of tomboy to care for the state she was in. She noted the knee ripped out of her jeans along with various scuffs and stains flippantly. She chose to disregard it, noticing Edward was in a far worse state himself. The excitement was welling up within her; it had been so long. Her eyes were shining with emotion. It had seemed a life time since she had seen the Elric brothers, her childhood friends.

"Ed! Your auto-mail!" She tugged it in disbelief, half expecting his arm to fall off. "It's intact!" Her jaw dropped, she couldn't remember ever seeing Ed turn up in no need of repairs. She tugged it harder in case.

"Pretty impressive huh?" He laughed weakly tugging his arm back off her, hiding it behind his back. Winry beamed, clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

"You must be taking it easy like I said." She glanced down to the floor. "I'm glad." She hesitated, "I was starting to worry about you."

Al glanced confused at the state Ed was in. _'Taking it easy?' _He blinked a few times. He had managed to scrub off the worst of the blood stains during the train journey and bandage the more fatal of wounds. Despite his attempts to tidy himself up, Ed's clothes were ripped too shreds not too mention the lacerations disfiguring his skin. Surely that wasn't taking it easy. He considered, Winry had been an auto-mail mechanic all her life. It must be difficult for her to see past the bolts and wires to the person below sometimes, if it was all she ever knew. "It's great to see you again." Al added, bowing politely.

Winry smiled brightly, "You too Al." Her bottom lip trembled slightly, "I've missed you so much." Tears welled up in the corners of her glassy eyes, glistening like diamonds spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Winry." Al sympathized in a soothing tone.

"Always the cry baby." Edward joked affectionately. Winry threw her arms round his neck holding him tight. The sudden display of emotion took him aback, stalling his reaction. He could feel her warmth and security carrying his troubles away with the tide. Closing his eyes he allowed her continuity to overcome him, wrapping his own arms around her waist. He thought back; how he had always wanted to hold her this way, smiling faintly. For a moment he forgot, lost in the memories of his past. Days when he and Al fought for Winry's heart ultimately boiling down to the winner. What did it mean to him now?

"Winry!" He heard a rugged voice bark from the doorway of a shack not far from their location. Winry leapt out of her skin almost knocking Edward over in the process, standing to attention "Get back to work wench! What do you think I'm paying you for?! Certainly not to be canoodling with these young strangers!"

"Yes Sir!" Winry responded obediently, standing as straight as she could muster. Edward raised an eyebrow at Alphonse questionably. _'Canoodling?' _

"You're a good girl." The man praised, smiling at her enthusiasm. He seemed fairly old. His face creased in deep lines as he smiled, gathering in the corners of his eyes like crows feet. His face was broad and stiff causing him to appear coarse although odd displays of emotion proved initial judgements wrong.

Winry shone again, "Sir, these are the boys I was telling you about. The Elric brothers." she watched him expectantly as he searched his mind, scratching his head in deep recollection.

"Ahh yes." He finally added, regarding them with wonder. He turned to Edward. "And so you must be the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. The boy with the auto-mail arm and leg." He stated the obvious, admiring Winry's work in pride.

"Yes!" Edward stated boldly, head inflating.

Al stared in mild fascination, "He got it the right way round …"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward hissed, turning on him viciously. "Not you too, Al?" He moaned in despair preparing for the doom to set in. Was he really so insignificant looking?

"I'm sorry big brother but … nobody ever realises it's you." He was cut short by the old mans guffaw of horse laughter. All three stared wide eyed as he gasped for air, slapping Edward on the back sharply almost winding him.

"Young whippersnappers such as your self should be drinking plenty of milk to grow big and strong." Edward regained composure, retrieving lost breath. He grumbled under his breath.

"I hate milk," he muttered stubbornly with a face like death. "And I'm **not** a whippersnapper!" He argued, challenging the older man who persisted to laugh intrusively in his face, hacking up phlegm he spat into the dust. The blonde growled disapprovingly under his breath, biting back his irrational fury.

"Are you young'uns looking for a bed for the night then? Winry did mention having some friends stay." He pulled at his straggly beard for a moment, seemingly staring into space before he continued. "Of course she was pushing it a bit steep so I made her work twice as hard to pay it off." He continued to laugh at them recklessly almost choking on his own tongue, flaunting his true immorality. Al glanced at Winry, _'All nighters?' _She nodded solemnly. "Well you'd better come on in then." He motioned towards his shack. "And don't you dare think for a moment you can lay off the job!" He barked at Winry, hiding his soft side once more. She squealed, scuttling back to her business.

The wooden shack was not impressive to behold. It's creaking steel frame work was all that kept it from tumbling to pieces, loosely knocked together with untreated planks of ash wood. The frame creaked uncomfortably as they stepped through, swinging the door open to crash into a cupboard behind it causing crockery to clatter loudly in its pine prison. Ed winced, visualising himself trapped inside the collapsed shed. The ceilings were fairly low and cramped with awkward beams that jutted out from the ceiling and walls. Every available flat surface was littered in auto-mail parts leaving Ed no room to balance his glass of water. He reluctantly held it in his hand feeling agitated at the urge to set it down.

"So!" The man said gruffly, leaning towards the boys in interest. "What brings such renowned young lads to a place like this, 'ay?"

Alphonse glanced at Edward in interest. He realised he had not yet found the reason for their rapid departure. Edward glared, furrowing his brow in frustration. "None of your business." He snapped turning away from them, wishing the horrific memories away.

"But big brother …" Al responded automatically, cut short by Ed.

"Leave it Al!" Edward retorted getting to his feet. "It's nothing worth talking about. It's done." He stood glumly amongst the dumb silence before he tired of the atmosphere. "I'm going to go find Winry." He stated, turning on his heel to leave.

"Big brother! Wait!" Alphonse went to follow him, getting swiftly to his feet.

"No!" The old man held him back with a stern hand on his shoulder. "He's a big lad who can take care of himself. Let him go. Sometimes, we just need a little time to ourselves." Alphonse glanced down at his feet, sitting himself back down. If only Ed could have heard that; the first time he'd ever be called **big**. He knew.

"I guess you're right … but. I just get so worried."

It was easy to understand Alphonse's misplacement, after all the bond with his brother was strong. It was tough to let his older brother go discover things for himself after the years they'd spent looking out for each other. It was time for fresh mistakes and revelations. He knew to leave him be. The old man was right. He would just have to wait, to be there if he ever fell down.

Edward glanced through the crack in the door as Winry hunched over diminutive piles of nuts and bolts. He had never felt so confused in all his life. He had admired Winry since he was young, hoping that he may one day have the courage to ask her out. He had felt sure this was what he wanted but previous experimentation had left him perplexed. He took a moment to drink in her sheer beauty; maybe he still liked her. She was still attractive. She had the same silky blonde hair and porcelain skin. What had changed? "Nothing." He lent against the doorframe emitting an audible tap.

Winry squeaked in surprise almost toppling off her chair. She straightened herself out hurriedly, turning to meet her visitor. "Oh Ed." She sighed, "It's just you." She sighed, blushing faintly at the embarrassment of almost falling. Ed smiled to himself, seeing the humour in her cuteness. This injected further crimson to her pink tinted cheeks. She was cute. "What, are you doing here?" She smiled meekly, feeling marginally guilty to be leaving her work.

"I don't know." Edward sighed flopping next to her on the floor, leaning against her chair. "I." He paused, turning his head to gage her reaction. Her expression was, as always, full of concern and care. "I feel so constricted." He sighed. "Sometimes things just become too much for me to handle on my own."

Silence lingered in the air although he didn't find it uncomfortable; it soothed him. He felt willowy fingers touch his shoulder reassuringly. His worries seemed to melt away with his thoughts flowing like water from his mind. He sighed contently, resting his head gently against her leg sweeping his eyes shut. "I know Ed." She whimpered slightly. He felt salty liquid sprinkle his neck causing an uncomfortable damp sensation. He glanced up cracking an eye open. Winry stared down at him glassy eyed, snatching at her tears.

"Not again." He joked, pushing her leg playfully. She smiled, tears persisting to slide down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. "Come here." He sympathized, standing to wrap his arms around her. She hugged him back burying her head in the crook of his neck. _'She cares about me.' _He rubbed her back gently, easing her tears.

"Edward." She mumbled into his shoulder. He petted her back to signalise he was listening. "I never wanted you to get hurt." She paused to think, feeling her underlying grief. "I … I never wanted you to leave." She pulled away from his embrace gazing innocently into his eyes. "Why?"

Edward sighed, "There's no going back. I promised Al. I'll never back down on that." Winry sniffed, throwing her arms around Edwards neck. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, soft as feathers. He felt so much security from such a simple gesture. He gazed deep into her crystal orbs sensing safety and security he hadn't experienced since his mother had died. He pressed his lips softly against hers feeling just a heat filling a void. His mind shrouded over in a flurry of blonde darkening green, crystal blue merging with vivid violet.

Stigmeister's note: Ugh! shudder I really dislike Winry. As a result I have some extra special disturbances lined up for her. Just how far can I push her? Well. All the way to breaking point as it turns out. I also have a few various unpleasantries planned for Eddy. Got to love Elric's fantasies!!!


End file.
